spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Dozen and One Worms
Two Dozen and One Worms Plot: The Spongeson family get worm puppies, who fall into the hands of Mr. Krabs. Season: '6 '''Episode: '''20 '''Total Episode Count: '''123 '''Production code: '''2F18 Plot The Spongesons' worm, Santa's Little Helper, runs away from home to the worm racing track, where he falls in love with a female worm named She's the Fastest. She is given to the Spongesons after her owner notes that she will no longer race after falling in love. One day, She's the Fastest gives birth to 25 worm puppies. Eventually, the puppies become difficult to manage, and SpongeBob and Sandy attempt to sell them to a family more capable of giving them adequate care. After seeing the puppies unwilling to separate, however, people begin to leave. Suddenly, Eugene Krabs arrives and offers to let them live in his mansion. After the Spongesons choose not to sell the puppies to him, he steals them when they are not looking. Patrick and Pearl track the puppies to Mr. Krabs' mansion, where they spy on him through a window. They see him treating the puppies well by giving them a bath. When one of the puppies stands on his tail, Mr. Krabs picks him as his favorite of the bunch, claiming that the worm reminds him of actor Rory Calhoun, and names him "Little Eugene". After the bath, Mr. Krabs walks into the next room, loads a gun, and sings a musical number called "See My Vest" (a parody of "Be Our Guest" from the 1991 film Beauty and the Beast) while demonstrating his wardrobe of fur clothing to his personal assistant, Jim Fisch. After his performance, Krabs prepares to kill all of the puppies, except for Little Eugene, to make a new tuxedo for his wardrobe. After learning about Mr. Krabs' plan, Patrick and Pearl sneak through the window and attempt to escape with the puppies down a laundry chute. However, Mr. Krabs is waiting for them at the bottom. As Mr. Krabs is about to kill the worms, Patrick grabs Little Eugene from Mr. Krabs' hands and places him with the other puppies, hoping that Mr. Krabs will not kill the worms if he can not determine which is Little Eugene. When Mr. Krabs tells Little Eugene to stand up, though, he does. As Mr. Krabs bends down to pick up Little Eugene, Patrick reels a clothesline with some socks hanging from it, causing all of the puppies to stand up. Mr. Krabs can not tell which is Little Eugene, so he prepares to shoot them all. However, the standing worms are too cute for him to kill and, emotionally touched, he promises to never wear fur or kill any animals that can do an amusing trick. Mr. Krabs buys all of the puppies from the Spongesons, and raises them to be world-class racing worms. Song 'See My Vest *Some men hunt for sport, *Others hunt for food, *But the only thing I'm hunting for, *Is an outfit that looks good, *See my vest, see my vest, *Made from real gorilla chest *Feel this sweater, there's no better, *Than authentic Irish setter, *See this hat, 'twas my cat, *My evening wear, vampire bat, *These white slippers are albino African endangered rhino, *Sea-bear underwear, *Turtles' necks, I've got my share, *Beret of poodle on my noodle, *It shall rest *Try my red robin suit, *It comes one breast or two *See my vest, see my vest, see my vest! *Like my loafers, former gophers *It was that or skin my chaffeurs, *But a worm-fur tuxedo would be best, *So let's prepare these worms, *Kill two for matching clogs, *See my vest, see my vest *Oh please, won't you see my vest! Reception TBA Trivia TBA Rating TV-PG-LSV Category:Episodes Category:List of Spongesons episodes Category:Spongesons Season 6